Legend of The Brave
by King of The Netherworld
Summary: Lance and Co have finally finished school and are ready for summer. They're still up for more adventures,yet will this happiness last forever? A new threat plans their destruction. They will have to do what Lance's parents did. Protect their world. Rated M For Possible sexual scenes and swears.


Okay,okay I'm gonna start from scratch. I can't rely on others anymore regardless I just get confused.

So for now I'm gonna write a new story.

Yet again,I do enjoy it but my ideas and personal life have gotten me tangled up. SO I'm gonna take my time...trust me this'll be a long one.

Oh i'll have some facts about ocs on here in parenthesis with each intro,and by facts I mean name and age.

(Year 2027)

A building stands in the center of town. It has a shield with a cross on it wrapped by a dragon. This building was know as one of the best guilds in the world of Asteres. The Guardian's Shield Guild. A powerful team is also apart of this guild. That team was the Heavenly Alliance. They saved the world once from a evil demon lord named Netroxilian who wanted to drown the world into total chaos. But now there's a new hero.

(A apartment build on the other side of town)

A blonde haired boy with green eyes was sleeping,he was sprawled out on the bed.

(This is Lance Age:17)

His alarm went off.

He jumped off in an instant,"OH CRAP!",he yelled falling out of bed before running out the door to his bathroom.

A blue haired blue with brown eyes side,"Ni-san….he's always sleeping in",he sighed.

(Matt Age:15)

A blue haired girl smiled,"But he's always awesome.",she grinned.

(Hana Age:13)

"Mhm!",a blonde haired blue eyed girl with stars in her eyes smiled.

(Starla Age:12)

The older ran downstairs,"Matt! Starla! Hana! Let's go",he said running"

They followed,"Lance! Wait up"

Cradle Over (Disgaea D2) Played

"Hehe I'm so ready!",he jumped high into the air.

"WOOOHOOO!",he cheered as he flew off

Matt sighed making a ice path,"Heh! Don't slow down on me!",he skated past him"

Starla rode a star following her older brothers and sister,"WHOA!",she said feeling dizzy!

Hana chuckled flying with her angel wings

(In a house not far from them)

A white haired brown eyed male was wrapping his fist,he had a bandage over his nose,"So today's the big day",he grinned.

(Devin Age:18)

A white haired girl was fixing her hair before putting it in a ponytail,"Hehe! Yeah"

(Lorelei 'Lori' Age:16)

Another girl sighed,"Lets go! Lori-nee,Devin-ni",she smiled.

(Bekah Age:15)

The other two nodded following her.

(In a dojo)

A black haired,brown eyed tan male was slicing air with a sword,"Hm",he smiled. "Game time",he put his sword on his back before running off. "Finally!"

(Iru Age:17

(Another house but bigger)

A white haired,blue eyed male sighed,"Finally time isn't it",he put a few bombs in his pocket before leaving.

(Jared Age:17)

(A forest)

"Woohoo!",a brown haired boy with brown eyes and a monkey tail was flipping all over the place,"Yeah! Yeah! The day's finally here!"he cheered.

(Hiroki Age:18)

A redhead emerald eyed boy sighed,"He's too loud",he put his mask on before merging with the shadows and leaving

(Rex Age:17)

(A abandoned building)

A horned wolf growls before turning into a small dog.

A blonde boy with orange grins,"Hunting time!",he dashed out.

(Hyde Age:16 and Ikki 'Ikki' Age:19 in dog years)

(Waterfall)

A light brown haired girl with blue tied her hair up,"Alright I'm ready",she said

(Kina Age:16)

(A street corner)

A girl with purple hair and eyes smiled tying it up slightly.

(Falia Age:16)

"Onii-chan let's go!",she cheered

"I'm coming I'm coming",a black haired,green eyed male with a few piercings yawned.

(Colton 'Colt' Age 19)

A purple haired male with green and red eyes walked with them,"Heh."

(Sparks Age:17)

(A small house)

Books are scattered everywhere and then a gun and bow were on the floor

A black haired,brown eyed girl put her contacts on.

(Kelly Age:16)

She sighed seeing a text before walking out)

"KEL-CHAN",a black haired,red eyed girl and a blonde,blue eyed boy hugged her.

(Yuki Age:16,Michael Age:18)

A black haired,blue eyed girl and black haired,red eyed boy sighed.

(Xandra Age:17,Spear Age 17)

(In a forest)

There was lightning all over the place then a gunshot.

A black haired male glared at the target on the tree.

(Derek Age:17)

A fairy girl with blonde haired and hazel eyes flew above him

(Cecelia Age: 16)

A girl ran after her she had red hair and hazel eyes.

(Lana Age:17)

(A apartment building)

A violet haired girl stretched,she had blue eyes though unlike her brother it was reversed.

(Chelsea Age:16)

The boy opened his eyes and there was a clock symbol on them.

(Ryu Age:17)

(On a building over looking the town)

A black haired,red eyed boy smirked,"Lisa,Kiyo Let's move We don't want Lance to beat us this time",he said to the blonde girl with green eyes and a boy with black hair and hazel eyes.

The girl laughed softly,"True Rivals are you"

"Yep",he jumped off letting his devil wings come out, "Come on!",he shouted to the other two he flew behind him.

(Pain Age:27,Lisa Age:23,Kiyo Age:26)

(Spirit Realm)

Lance smirked holding a necklace

"Let's go!"

Key Plus Words Plays (Persona 4 Animation)

"SPIRIT RELEASE!",they shouted as lights flashed

A Gladiator like warrior punched two Skeleton Knights in the face with Flames.

A Fox girl in a cloak froze them.

Devin was grinning with Chelsea,"Ice and Flames!"

A Samurai slashes three Harpies in the chest and Thunder Bullets hit them.

Iru had a sword out and Derek had his guns.

A Phoenix and Titan charged in with full fury slamming two shadow lions into the earth

Xandra and Michael high fived each other.

A Garuda caused a tornado and Monkey Warrior slammed the earth with ease causing a explosion.

Jared and Roki smirked.

A Girl with Angel wing and Boy with Devil wings caused a gray explosion.

Colt scoffed and had an arm around Falia.

"Nii-san…",she blushed

A Fox slammed it's tails into two Dark Knight's chest and Shadows ate them and formed a raven boy.

Kina smiled,"YES!"

Rex huffed.

Bekah's spirit had scanned Three Skeleton Dragons. "Stara,Hana,Matt it's all yours"

Stara prayed as a spirit with charms on her fired stars.

A Girl in a rose set them ablaze.

A boy reading a boy slammed it making crescent moons strike.

Logan,Kevin,and Tori.

"Back them up!",their spirits charged at them.

One was a Soccer player like one.

Another was a prince like one.

The third was A pop star like girl.

"HAAAAAAA!",Lana yelled as a Swordswoman with three swords spun in a hurricane.

Lisa's Spirit was a Queen of Ice,it froze her enemies with no problem.

Kiyo's however slammed Gravity on them all.

Yuki's Spirit was fast as hell slashing her enemies.

Spear's flipped over her's making a dark bomb and firing it.

Spark's was a demon like male.

The last rogue Spirit Appeared. It was a Cerebrus

"Alright guys…..It's all there's now"

Lance had his eyes closed.

Lori was smiling.

Pain smirked.

Ryu was focused.

Kelly looked dead at them.

Hyde was grinning.

"GO! INURIKU!",Hyde shouted as a Werewolf warrior clawed through the mini hell hounds.

Kelly,"Come Lady Ekira!",she shouted as crystal surrounded her and a Cat girl with arrows shot them in a rain like fury.

Ryu's eyes flashed stopping time,"Go! Chronas!"

The Time keeper snapped and time made the spirits disappear

Lori summoned hers,"ALRIGHT M'LADY LOVERA!",she said as a goddess like spirit with a heart staff appear and holy light slammed judgement on her opponents.

"COME YAMI NO SHINIGAMI!",Pain said as the reaper swung his scythe at the Main Cerberus.

"TAKE IT LANCE",they shouted.

Lance rocketed towards it,"OOKAMI NO GAIA!",A knight like assassin appeared with a lance behind him.

Lance spun his own version the weapon and both pierced it right through.

This is the story of the Heroes of prophecy. The spirit's they bear are the ultimate weapons. The ones who will bring a new Era.

Lance's gold flames were in his eyes.

The Spirit Seekers!

 **Chapter 1 End**


End file.
